Let it be Me Drabbles
by Bella Kali
Summary: small one shot chapters about Rachel and Sams life between Prom and the Epilogue of Let it be Me. Read and Review. I don not own anything.


First Date

AN: So I am starting a collection of drabbles based on my story Let it be me. Photos relating to this story will still be uploaded to the same album as the story. Leave more your thoughts on what parts of their relationship you would like to see. Enjoy!

Prom had been the best night of Rachel's life thus far. She and Sam had finally stepped beyond friends and she was more then ready for that and now he was taking her on their first official date. He had picked up a job delivering pizza's and had saved up tip money over the two weeks following prom so he could take her on a real date and pay for it as well. They weren't doing too much because Rachel still felt bad about what his family was going through and knew that he needed to help them more then he needed to pay for their date. She looked at herself in the mirror smoothing the red floral summer dress that Brittany had picked out for her on one of there shopping trips and red flats wearing her hair down because she had to wear it in a pony tail five days a week thanks to the cheerios. Satisfied with her look and grabbing her purse and bedazzled phone she went down stairs to wait for Sam to pick her up. She was getting more nervous with each passing minute, she knew that she had gotten ready to early. So she tried to busy herself with things. She is pretty sure she rearranged the pillows on the couch fifteen times before she finally heard a knock on her door telling her Sam was there. Rachel opened the door and couldn't help but smile. Sam was in his usual t-shirt and jeans his hair growing longer and no longer looked like the Justin Bieber cut he sported for a while.

"Hello Sam." Rachel said closing the door behind her.

"Hey Rach. You look great." Sam said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Taking her hand as they walked to the car his parents had let him borrow. Sam opened her door for her and walked around to his own side and sliding in.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked as Sam pulled out of her driveway.

"You'll see, just be patient." Sam said smiling at her and turning his radio up a little bit. He had planned something he was sure Rachel would love and he was happy that he would be able to give his family a little extra money.

"How are things going with your family?" Rachel asked.

"Same for the most part. My mom got an interview at a diner so hopefully something will happen there." Sam said.

"Well I hope things work out. I found some more clothes for Stacie if you think she will want them and Noah said he had something that might fit your little brother." Rachel said placing her hand on top of Sam and giving it a squeeze. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?' Sam said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yes but I always like hearing it." Rachel said with a bright smile. Rachel looked out the window and saw where they were going.

"The Park?" Rachel asked.

"Yep I thought we would have a picnic and I heard there will be some music playing and some dancing a little later. I thought you might like it." Sam said feeling a little self conscious about his decision now.

"Oh Sam that is a great idea." Rachel said very excited about the idea. She was learning that though she and Sam had spent a lot of time together after bonding over the Fuinn episode that he was still full of surprises. Sam pulled into a spot and opened Rachel's door for her before taking the blanket and picnic basket out of the trunk of the car along with his guitar. They found a spot under a tree and  
Sam set them up. He had packed Rachel salad and fruit and himself a cold cut sandwich with juice, chips and veggies to share. "This is great Sam." Rachel said leaning over and kissing Sam after they had sat down.

"I am glad you like it." Sam said handing her the food he had packed for her.

"So I was thinking about talking to Mr. Shue and asking him about us doing a duet at nationals." Rachel said taking a bit of watermelon.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rachel. I mean we have never performed together outside of glee club." Sam said.

"Samuel you really should think more of yourself. You have a wonderful voice and we have proven that we can sing well together. I think it would be a great idea and that it would be a big surprise to anyone who has ever seen us perform. I always do duets with Finn and they will be expecting that but if we do one it will throw them through a loop." Rachel explained.

"Well I guess we will talk Mr. Shue to about it and see what he says. I really just don't want to be the reason we lose. Santana may shank us if we blow it." Sam said. Rachel smiled and shook he head. Since Rachel had started with the Cheerios she, Brittany, and Santana had become nearly inseparable. She of course still made time for Kurt and Mercedes but they were both busy with their developing relationships. They continued to talk about school and some of the interesting pizza deliveries Sam had been on. Rachel had never laughed so much on her life. Once they finished there lunch they packed everything up and took it back to the car and decided to go for a walk through the park holding hands and Rachel resting her head on his shoulder as they walked and talked. Rachel had never felt happier in her life. She couldn't believe how sweet Sam was with her. She had never been treated this way with any other guy before and she knew that it had been the right choice to take the next step with him.


End file.
